A Different Madoka
by Funfetti Cupcake
Summary: Homura stares as the pink haired girl enters the classroom. Madoka is a goddess now...isn't she?
1. Chapter 1

The students of Mitakihara Middle School settled down into their seats like normal as the morning bell rang. "So you're free today?" Sayaka asked her closest friend Hitomi, who nods with a small smile.

"Yes actually, mother allowed me to take fewer tea ceremony lessons since I was doing so well." She says, resting her head on her hand. "Did you want to go to the music store again?"

"Haha, was it that obvious?" The blue haired girl asked with a chuckle.

"Did you want to get another for Kyousuke?" Hitomi asked teasingly. Upon discovering that the two shared a longing for the musician, they decided that neither of them would pursue him.

"No way! Besides, we promised we'd leave him alone. That new rock band came out with their first CD and I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh! May I join you?"

"Of course, only if you bring snacks though." She laughs quietly as Saotome sensei entered the classroom.

"Settle down class." She said, placing her lesson book down upon her desk. She smiled happily as she usually did upon finding a new boyfriend. "Before we begin the lesson today, we have a new student." She gestures to the door, which slides open. A slender girl with pink hair walked inside, two thick black bows around her pigtails. She turned toward the other students, looking at them all with red tinted eyes.

"My name is Madoka Kaname…it's nice to meet you." She says, her lips curled up into a small smirk. Sayaka looked up at the girl before glancing over at another, but not quite as close, friend. Homura Akemi. The long haired girl stared at Madoka with wide eyes, a look of shock on her face. Sayaka leaned over and whispered.

"Do you know her or something?" Homura shook her head slightly before looking over at her friend, waving her hand in a silent gesture, 'it's fine, I'll be fine. Forget about it.' However in her mind she was thinking something very different.

"Madoka…what happened to you?!"

Madoka walked to her desk, setting her blue bag down on the ground before sitting down in her seat, lightly brushing her hair off of her shoulder before looking toward the front, getting out a Campus Notebook and opening it, clicking a pen and holding it over the page as she prepared to take notes. Saotome sensei opened her lesson book and began talking about different math problems and formulas. "Madoka, would you like to try a couple out."

She chuckled, "Hehe, sure thing, Miss." She stood up and walked to the front of the room, taking the marker from her hand and standing at the board, solving the algebraic problem with mostly ease, only hesitating a couple times. "All dooone~" She said, placing the marker down and turning around with a flourish. A silver ring on her finger gleamed slightly in the light of the classroom. Both Homura and Sayaka's eyes widened upon seeing the familiar design. Though there was something about it that was different. The band was thicker, the stone enlaid in the metal black and not shining at all. It was like it absorbed all the light that it encountered. A small silver oval branched off of the front, resting against her finger.

Homura watched as Madoka nearly skipped back to her seat, engulfed in her thoughts. What was Madoka doing here…? She remembered when she sacrificed her life to get rid of the witches. She remembered embracing the white clad goddess in the cosmos, long flowing pink hair curling around them. Could this girl be someone else entirely? But…but they were identical in looks, in name, even in voice. Who was this girl really?


	2. Chapter 2

When Sayaka and Hitomi stepped upon the rooftop of their school for lunch, they were shocked to see the new girl already there, chopsticks in hand. She sat upon a bench, looking at the view of the town from through the fence. "Hey, uh, Madoka. Mind if we join you?"

She shrugged and gestured to the space around. "Go for it, I don't own this place." She said with a smile, snickering slightly. The two settled down near her before taking out their own lunches.

"So, Madoka, where are you from?" Hitomi said, looking up at the pigtailed girl.

"Around, why's it matter?" She scowls at her. "Miss goody goody."

"Hey what's your problem? She just asked a question!" Sayaka growled at her, clenching her hands into fists.

"And I gave her an answer." Madoka glanced down at her clenched fists. "What, are you going to hit me, Miki?" She laughed as Sayaka lept to her feet.

"Don't tempt me!" She says as she glares at her. Madoka got to her feet as well, only much more slowly and with more ease.

"Go ahead. Give it your best shot." She glances around the rooftop. "No cameras up here." She raised her hands and gestured around the top of the building, twirling in a circle as she did so. Sayaka yelled as she let her fist fly toward the pink haired girl. Madoka spun again, her skirt flaring out as Sayaka's fist hit nothing but the air above her shoulder. She picked up her lunch box and began to skip toward the elevator that led into the school. "Arrivederci, Sayaka and Hitomi!" She said, her slender fingers waving to the two as the shining white elevator doors slid shut, letting her arm rest at her side as she began to move down.

"Sayaka, you shouldn't have tried to hit her!" Hitomi said, walking over to where her friend stood. "You could have gotten into trouble. Or you could have gotten hurt yourself."

"I could have taken her…" Sayaka looked down at her clenched hand, wondering if it would have hurt to lodge it against the pink haired girls cheek.

"But a champion of justice doesn't fight, you know that." She says, crossing her arms.

"I…I know." Sayaka glanced down at her ring, her soul gem hiding within the silver band. She was still proud of her wish to save Kyousuke, to allow him to play the violin again and be happy. "What the…?" The blue stone on her ring was glowing as it often did when she was searching for wraiths. "Who the hell is that chick?!"

Homura sat inside the classroom alone. The teacher was out of the room and the rest of the students were out to lunch. Madoka walked inside and settled down at her desk before taking out a notebook and a pencil, starting to doodle. Homura stood after a few minutes of silence, save for the scratching of her pencil on paper. She walked over to her desk, "M-Madoka?"

Amethyst met ruby as she looked into her eyes. "Yeah…..you?" Madoka replied upon realizing she didn't know her name. "Who are you anyways?" She put her pencil behind her ear.

"My name is Homura Akemi…and, this may sound odd, but are you feeling alright?" Her fingers were intertwined and she held her hands in front of her chest.

"Just wonderful Miss Akemi." She giggled, grabbing her pencil and twirling it between her fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit…I was uncomfortable on my first day here. I was worried you may need to use the nurse."

"Haha nope! Never felt better." She smiles and winks at her. "Though I'll come to ya if I start getting the sniffles or something, you can bet on that." She clicked her tongue.

"Yes, well, good…do that." She nods before turning and going back to her seat as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period. A twinkling out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Homura looked down at her ring, which had began to glow, as if there was a witch around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, I'm exhausted from fighting all of those wraiths. They seem to come out of nowhere." Sayaka said as she walked with Mami.

"Yes, there did seem to be a lot tonight." Mami put a finger to her chin as she thought before shrugging. "I guess there's noting we can do but fight them. You did a lot better this time, Sayaka."

"You think? Yeah, I got a handle on it." She flashed her a thumbs up before letting her blue clothes fade away, revealing her light yellow school uniform. "Got any new cake tonight, I worked up an appetite."

"Oh…alright. I have nothing new but a few things left over. But be sure to get to sleep right when you get home, you can't sacrifice your school work just for fighting wraiths." Mami crossed her arms, trying to act like the cool older girl Sayaka thought she was.

"I know I know…" She looked around her as they began to walk to Mami's apartment. Standing on a bridge was a silhouette, watching them. Sayaka focused her eyes on the figure, trying to make out the outline. Were those…pigtails? The person's head turned as they watched the pair continue to walk down the road. "Hey Mami…do you see that girl?" She gestured toward the bridge. Mami turned her head.

"Maybe she needs help." She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the darkness. On the road above a large truck drove by, the headlights illuminating her for a moment. She shivered as she saw the girl's bright red eyes. "Y-Yes…she could be lost." She walked over to the edge of the sidewalk and waved her arm, calling out. "Hello? Are you alright, miss?" Madoka grabbed onto the railing and vaulted herself over the side of the bridge, falling toward the sidewalk. With a gasp, Mami threw her hand out, gleaming gold ribbons stretching from her sleeve. The shining strands prepared to curl around the falling girl when she held out a hand, a cloud of inky blackness slithering forward. Madoka seemed to slow down as she approached the ground, her toes settling onto the concrete. The ribbons were engulfed in the black essence, fraying and losing their luster. Mami quickly retracted the ribbons that were so special to her ability.

"Madoka…what are you doing out here?" Sayaka asked as the pink haired girl walked into the street light.

"What's it matter to ya, Miki?" She giggled. "I see you and your friend have been busy." She looked at Mami's yellow clothes, quickly sneaking a glance at the glowing gold flower perched on her hat.

"Sayaka do you know this girl?" Mami turned to her friend.

"Y-Yeah…she's in my class. She's new."

"Well…I'm Mami Tomoe, Miss Madoka." She said as her own magical form faded away. The soul gem faded and disappeared, reforming upon her finger. She held out her hand.

"Madoka Kaname…" She shook the girls hand. Her hand was a bit awkwardly placed as she presssed the black stone in her own ring to the golden one in hers. The energy that built up in the small touch shot up Mami's arm. Her eyes went wide as she pulled her arm back, stumbling slightly before tripping over her own feet.

"I don't…I don't feel well." Her eyes rolled back into her head as her upper body fell against the ground.

"Mami!" Sayaka cried as she shot forward, keeping her blonde head from striking the pavement. She slowly lowered it down before glaring at Madoka. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Is it really my fault, Sayaka? I mean…we are natural enemies after all." She chuckled, her lips curling up at the sides.

"Natural enemies? What..are you a magical girl too?"

"The opposite actually." She held out her hand, her ring beginning to grow. The silver around her finger coagulated in one area before growing upward, a ball forming at the top of the small cone. A pink ribbon flourished the top, the ends blowing in the slight breeze. "I'm a witch."

"What…a witch?" She tilted her head. The term seemed familiar to her, but she wasn't sure from where. Perhaps she had seen a movie with witches in them? Reread an old children's book? "I have no clue what you're talking about."

From the edge of a building Homura watched the exchange, ignoring the splayed out form of Mami Tomoe. "But…but the witches are all gone. She made sure of it!" Homura thought to herself frantically. "I…I don't understand. What's going on…?" She could sense a presence appear behind her. "Kyubey…explain this. Now." She turned around, brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder.

"I remembered what you told me about witches and wondered if I could make something similar to that. Now, instead of all the despair you gain after fighting affecting you, it manifests into another form. I made witches, and it's all thanks to you Homura."


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka glanced around the balcony she stood on, looking over the lights of the city. Her red eyes looked for blotches of darkness amongst the bright, quivering bits of movement that didn't belong. One by one, figures of shadow descended onto the balcony next to her, the darkness fading away to reveal their forms.

A girl with golden curls, a bonnet upon her head. A great lace collar with a scarlet bow holding the garment around her neck. A yellow and green dress, the skirt flaring out on either side of her hips, pure white lace edging the emerald material. A large red and white cats head was sewn onto the skirt, other blotches of red splattered onto her skirt. Yellow and white striped tights covered her legs, small white heels on her feet. Large green and yellow ribbons blew behind her in the wind, each one as wide as a tree trunk. "Hello, Gretchen." The girl said with a sweet smile, referring to Madoka with the name of her true form.

"Good evening Candel." Madoka bowed her head at the girl in greeting before gesturing to the open door, "Come inside, I know you like Mont Blancs so I bought some after school." Candeloro smiled.

"Thank you, it's so nice to be with friends again." She slipped her shoes off and entered Madoka's apartment, picking up one of the small cakes and settling down onto a black couch.

"Greeeeeetchen!" Someone called out before flying forward and hugging Madoka fondly. "Oh I've missed you, I love you so much did you know that?"

"Tavi, calm down." She lightly pats the girl's sapphire locks. "I adore you as well you know." Oktavia pressed her lips against Madoka's cheek, nuzzling her before stepping away. A crown fit for royalty was perched upon her head. Around her neck was a thick pink ribbon, a large heart held to the back of her skull, colored with the colors of the sea all intertwined into a diamond pattern. Her shirt was white and sheer, a cloud of blue hiding her chest from exposure. A skirt covered her legs, shining with fish scales that caught the light from inside the room. The scales bled into a fin that hid her feet, stripes of pink and blue and orange coloring the extremity. "Go on inside, the others will be here soon. Candel's already here."

"Is she? Oh Candel, I've missed you!" She calls as she hurries inside. Madoka never quite figured out how she could move with such ease in a skirt so tight around the ankles, but every witch deserves her secrets.

A throat was cleared behind her back, causing her to turn around. "Ophelia, I didn't expect you'd come."

"Well when have I ever said no to a get together?" She smirks, settling her legs down on the concrete, a red floral kimono fluttering down around her legs. Bright blue feathers edged the lining around her neck, the color matching the blue waves printed near the hem. The fabric was cut short, around her knees, revealing a longer brown fabric edged in bright green, the same shade as the ends of her fire like mane. The occasional spark would sound out, startling those around. Light pink with yellow flowers covered her feet, pleats dragging across the ground, though they gained no dirt or tears.

"Are you hungry? I've prepared food for this."

"…I will have tea, thank you." She said, slowly walking inside as her sleeves fell to their full length, hiding her slender hands.

"I'm here as well…or have you not noticed." Came a gloomy voice which could only belong to the missing guest.

"Lily, you startled me!" Homulily moved forward into the light, dark eyes focused downward. Her thick dark hair was pulled into twin pigtails, the very ends captured by a trio of large pearls. Atop her head was a hat that belonged to a halloween witch, the tip crooked and facing downward. A deep violet dress covered her figure, beading stitched in mountains above the frilled hem. Silver crosses decorated her form, as did a single 8 which looked as if it was drawn repeatedly by chalk. Nearly out of focus were a pair of nearly invisible wings, edged in indigo. Through them Madoka could see the stars and the city lights.

"I..apologize. I never meant to." She says with a quiet voice.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Let's go in, the others are there."

"Is there a reason behind all of this?" She looked around before slowly taking a piece of strawberry cake upon a plate, chocolate drizzled over the top.

"Magical girls." All the bits of chatter stopped when Madoka spoke. "Magical girls live in this city."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Ophelia asked as she quietly drank from a red cup.

"What do you think? Kill them."


	5. Chapter 5

Though it was a clowdy evening, it was much darker than usual. Deep violet and black clouds bled over the scarlet and orange sky. The air grew cold around the girls in their assorted spots in the large city. Kyoko shivered and looked up at the foreboding sky. "What the hell?" Icy wind cut through her, deep ruby locks fluttering forward with the breeze. She let out a yell as the wind circled around her, leaves and debris blinding her. "What's going on?!" She groaned loudly, her hand curled tightly around her spear.

As it died down a girl stood before her, if she could be called that. She looked much like Kyoko, with red eyes and deep red hair, though the stranger's ended in shades of green and yellow, flickering slightly as random locks lifted a few inches before settling back down into place. "You lost or somethin'?" Kyoko asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You are Miss Sakura, yes?" She said quietly, tilting her head.

"So what if I am?" She tilted her chin, holding her spear with both hands. She said nothing, lifting her arm. Her hand was spread out, long chains of flame bursting out from her sleeve. Kyoko lept backward as Ophelia watched her move. The long lengths of fire curled up, the ends forming flickering snouts and tongues, small ears raising. Orange and red paws settled down onto the concrete, long tails swaying back and forth.

"Go." Ophelia said quietly. The dogs barked, the sound that of wood splitting, and leapt forward. Where they moved flames grew like weeds, spreading even across the cement. Kyoko looked at them with wide eyes before jumping up, grabbing onto the rails of a fire escape.

"Who are you?" She asked softly before launching herself downward, the tip of her spear piercing through the torso of one of the hellish hounds. It looked up at her, eyes violet blue like the heart of a candle flame, before exploding into sparks. She screeched as she felt the sparks brush her cheeks, singeing her clothes and igniting the ends of her hair. She frantically extinguished the flames, patting them with her hand, before looking over at the girl. Kyoko sprinted towards her, the white hot end of her spear angled toward the mysterious figure. Moments before her spear would have split into Ophelia's flesh, she disappeared in a flash of red and yellow.

The crackling warmth behind her caught her attention as Kyoko turned around. The flames from dogs had spread further down the alleyway, trash bags and stray bits of trash catching on fire like kindling. "Shit."

Jingling bells and flowers followed the bonnet clad girl as she skipped down the nearly empty streets. She hummed, her long ribbons floating behind her. Her curls bounced and brushed her porcelain cheek. Deep golden eyes shone like brilliant gemstones. Ahead, Mami Tomoe panted as she dropped her silver shot guns, they evaporating before they touched the ground. Candeloro giggled and spun forward on her toes, arms held out. She stopped when she was directly behind her, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around Mami's waist. "Boo!" She giggled before twirling away, grabbing onto Mami's gloved hands and spinning her around with her. They spun once, twice, three times before Candeloro let go of her hands, watching as Mami spun around in a daze before toppling to the ground.

Multicolored flowers bloomed from between the cracks in the road, reds and purples and all shades of green. They snaked from the earth, winding around her body, from shoulders to thighs, squeezing her. The girl in the bonnet walked forward, leaning down and looking into Mami's eyes with a smile. "Hello Miss Tomoe." She reached into a hidden pocket and took out a shining red apple, turning it around in her hands before taking a bite. She tipped the exposed core towards Mami's face, thick black liquid dripping out. Where it splattered upon the sidewalk it sizzled as the concrete liquified. Mami squeezed her eyes shut as the tar like fluid dripped further and further down toward her dazzling curls.

Shimmering golden ribbons spun around her waist and chest before expanding outward quickly, the stems of the flowers snapping. The ribbon curled around her ankle and tugged her further downward on the sidewalk, the poisonous jelly settling down where her head once lay. "What…?" She asked softly before reaching for a musket that appeared beside her, raising it and pulling the trigger. Candeloro jumped and swam through the air, avoiding the bullets with near ease. She giggled and winked before dissolving in a yellow and teal mist, Mami's silver bullets turning to ash as they encountered the sparkling surface.

Sayaka threw her arms out in celebration as the wraiths she had faced fell to the ground, small black cubes forming as the tall white forms evaporated. She jumped up and down a few times, the small wounds she got fading away with a flash of blue. Next to her a figure jumped up and down as well, clapping. She saw her from the corner of her eye and quickly turned to the side, angling her sword at her. "What do you want?"

"You did lovely!" Oktavia squealed as she clapped, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around Sayaka, their cheeks pressed together. "Just beautiful and I love you for it. I love you for being so brave." Sayaka raised her gloved hands and gently pushed the girl away.

"What do you want exactly…?" She narrowed her eyes and grabbed a sword tightly, though kept the blade toward the ground.

"Oh nothin'." Oktavia says as she sways back and forth on the balls of her feet before leaping forward with a giggle, pressing her blue tinted lips against Sayaka's. The magical girl's eyes went wide as she tried to push her away. Oktavia's hands gripped her shoulders tightly even as she pulled away from the blushing girl. Sayaka opened her mouth to yell at her when she froze. Glowing blue scales formed in patches on her cheeks, near her eyes and nose. Her pupils grew taller and she smiled, showing long pointed teeth.

She raised her sword and swung it, the blade angled toward the girl's face. Oktavia lept forward and caught the metal between her teeth, shattering it. Shards of metal cut into her lip, a deep black fluid dripping from the cut before it quickly sealed. "Don't you want a love bite?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Leave me alone!" Sayaka pushed herself forward, slashing at her with a new sword. Oktavia avoided her strikes with the grace of a ballerina, swaying and leaping out of the sword's range before sticking out her foot. In her blind fury, and a bit of fear, she stumbled, throwing out her hands to stop her from hitting the pavement. The girl lodged her shoe beneath her ribcage and turned the magical warrior onto her back before leaning down.

"How about I give you something to remember me by? Don't worry, I'll always remember you." She says with a smile before grabbing onto Sayaka's arm, pulling the cuff of her blue arm cover down. She looks down at the pale surface and can't help but lick it slightly before biting into her arm. Sayaka screamed as crimson blood leaked down onto the pavement. "Oh it wasn't a very deep bite. It'll scab over in a few minutes." She smiled, showing where her teeth turned pink from the blood.

She turned and walked away, quietly singing to herself before fading away, a few bubbles the only things that showed she was there at all. Sayaka sat up, the bite already faded to a scar, and looked down at it with a grimace.

Homura watched as the mermaid girl disappeared, she watched as Kyoko rushed to extinguish the flames that threatened to overtake the apartment building nearby, she watched as Mami was tied down with flower stems, a toxic fruit core inches from scalding her face. She looked over at the witch hatted girl who stood behind her. "Why are you all doing this?"

"It's not a choice you know…" Homulily said softly, sadly. "We can't help it! It's not like you'd understand anyways." She fiddles with one of the many crosses hanging from her dress.

"Tell me." She says, turning and walking forward toward the girl. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't end you where you stand." Her amethyst eyes narrow as a bow appears in her hand.

"B-Because…" She says with a whimper, floating backward as Homura gets closer and closer.

"Tell me!" She shouts, leveling an arrow with Homulily's neck. "Tell me right now." Frustrated tears flooded Homura's eyes.

"Because…because we're the same, Homura Akemi." She said with a resigned sigh as she removed her hat.

"That, that can't be true. I am nothing like you."

"You weren't. There was a time where I was your fate. Where you and I were the same being." Homulily sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We both existed, in here." She points to Homura's hand where the violet diamond rested against her flesh.

"They're imprints." Kyubey said as he walked forward into the light, bright red eyes glowing as if lit from behind. "Like I told you before Homura, for each wraith you destroy, they get a little bit stronger. They're what you spawn. I guess I could say congratulations then on becoming a mother." He said with a blank expression. "But there's a complication."

"What's that?" She says angrily, wanting to kick the small creature.

"You two can't exist on the same plane. You're the same entity. One of you has to die."


End file.
